christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
List of rivers of Wisconsin
The following is a list of rivers in the U.S. state of Wisconsin, by letter: *Ahnapee River *Amnicon River *Apple River, tributary of Mississippi River *Apple River, tributary of St. Croix River *Ashippun River *Bad Axe River *Bad River *Baraboo River *Bark River, tributary of Lake Superior *Bark River, tributary of Rock River *Bear River *Beaver Dam River *Big Green River *Big Rib River *Big River *Black River, tributary of Mississippi River *Black River, tributary of Nemadji River *Black River, tributary of Lake Michigan *Black River, tributary of Lake Superior via upper Michigan *Blue River *Bois Brule River *Branch River *Brill River *Brule River *Brunet River *Brunsweiler River *Buffalo River *Chippewa River *Clam River *Coney River *Copper River *Couderay River *Cranberry River *Crawfish River *Crystal River *Deerskin River *Des Plaines River *Devils River *Eagle River *East Branch Pecatonica River *East River *East Twin River *Eau Claire River, tributary of Chippewa River *Eau Claire River, tributary of St. Croix River *Eau Claire River, tributary of Wisconsin River *Eau Galle River *Eau Pleine River *Elk River *Embarrass River *Flag River *Flambeau River *Fond du Lac River of Wisconsin *Fox River of Illinois and Wisconsin *Fox River of Wisconsin *Galena River *Grand River *Grant River *Hay River *Iron River, tributary of Bad River *Iron River, tributary of Lake Superior *Jump River *Kakagon River *Kewaunee River *Kickapoo River *Killsnake River *Kinnickinnic River, tributary of Lake Michigan *Kinnickinnic River, tributary of St. Croix River *Kohlsville River *La Crosse River *Lemonweir River *Little Boise Brule River *Little Eau Pleine River *Little Elk River *Little Grant River *Little Green River *Little Lemonweir River *Little Menominee River *Little Menomonee River *Little Peshtigo River *Little Platte River *Little Pokegama River *Little Rib River *Little Rice River *Little River, tributary of Oconto River *Little River, tributary of Wolf River *Little Sioux River *Little Somo River *Little Sugar River *Little Thornapple River *Little Trappe River *Little Turtle River *Little Wolf River *Little Yellow River *Manitowish River *Manitowoc River *Marengo River *Maunesha River *Mecan River *Meeme River *Menominee River, tributary of Lake Michigan *Menominee River, tributary of Mississippi River *Menomonee River *Middle River *Milwaukee River *Mink River *Mississippi River *Mondeaux River *Montello River *Montreal River *Moose River, tributary of Chippewa River *Moose River, tributary of St. Croix River *Mukwonago River *Mullet River *Namekagon River *Nemadji River *Neshota River *New Wood River *North Fork Chief River *Oconomowoc River *Oconto River *Onion River, tributary of Lake Superior *Onion River, tributary of Sheboygan River *Ounce River *Pecatonica River *Pelican River *Pemebonwon River *Pensaukee River *Peshtigo River *Pigeon River, tributary of Embarrass River *Pigeon River, tributary of Lake Michigan *Pike River, tributary of Lake Michigan *Pike River, tributary of Menominee River *Pine River, tributary of Menominee River *Pine River, tributary of Wisconsin River *Pine River, tributary of Wisconsin River *Pine River, tributary of Wolf River *Platte River *Plover River *Pokegama River *Poplar River *Popple River *Potato River *Prairie River *Presque Isle River *Raspberry River *Rat River (Peshtigo River), tributary of Peshtigo River *Rat River (Wolf River), tributary of Wolf River *Red Cedar River *Red River, tributary of Lake Michigan *Red River, tributary of St. Louis River *Red River, tributary of Wolf River *Rock River *Root River, tributary of Des Plaines River *Root River, tributary of Lake Michigan *Rubicon River *Rush River *St. Croix River *St. Louis River *Sand River *Scuppernong River *Sheboygan River *Shioc River *Sinsinawa River *Sioux River *Siskiwit River *Somo River *Spirit River *Spruce River *Straight River *Suamico River *Sugar River *Sweeny Pond *Teal River *Thornapple River *Tomahawk River *Tomorrow River *Totagatic River *Trade River *Trappe River *Trempealeau River *Trimbelle River *Trout River *Turtle River *Upper Tamarack River *Vermilion River *Waupaca River *West Twin River *White River, tributary of Bad River *White River, tributary of Fox River *Willow River, tributary of St. Croix River *Willow River, tributary of Tomahawk River *Wind River *Wisconsin River *Wolf River, tributary of Eau Claire River (Chippewa River) *Wolf River, tributary of Winnebago Pool *Wood River *Yahara River *Yellow River, tributary of Chippewa River *Yellow River, tributary of Red Cedar River *Yellow River, tributary of St. Croix River *Yellow River, tributary of Wisconsin River *Yellowstone River Wisconsin *